I Want to Die, but
by Katsura Mitsuki
Summary: Cerita ngasal-ngasalan Mitsuki pas kurang kerjaan di sekolah, tentang seorang anak perempuan yang putus asa dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, namun dicegah oleh seseorang...
1. Chapter 1

_**I Want to Die, but...**_

**Hello! Mitsuki di sini! Yaa... ini cuma cerpen yang Mitsuki buat pas lagi bosen di sekolah, jadi agak gaje. Cerita ini nga ada penentuan characternya jadi terserah anda siapakah pemeran dalam film *eh fanfic ini. Di setiap chapter (nanti ada 3 chapter) ceritanya beda, tapi temanya mirip-mirip dikit...**

**Di chapter satu tanda petik (**_**"..."**_**) itu yang ngomong cowo, klo nga ada tanda petiknya itu pikiran cewe. Yang cewenya nga ngomong apa-apa...**

**Disclaimer : sekali lagi characternya terserah! Vocaloid atau character lain yang anda pakai, bukan punya saya. Saya hanya mempublish cerita ini di catagory Vocaloid**

**Selamat Membaca**

**( -w-)?**

Dingin... Musim dingin telah tiba. Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa arah, meninggalkan semua masalahku... Salju mulai turun menghapus jejakku, nafasku menguap karena hawa dingin musim ini. Ku harap salju terus turun dan turun hingga menimbun seluruh tubuhku dan menghapus nyawaku sehingga aku bisa bebas dari semua ini.

"_**Hei... Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini hanya memakai pakaian tipis?"**_

Tinggalkan aku... Biarkan aku di sini sendirian kedinginan...

"_**Ini pakai, kau bisa sakit..."**_

Aku melepas jaket yang ia berikan dan melempar jaket itu ke wajahnya

"_**Ada apa? Kau tidak mau bicara?"**_

Aku hanya mengubur wajahku dan memeluk kakiku, aku tidak ingin dilihat olehnya

"_**Kau harus segera pulang, mau ku antar?"**_

Tidak... Jangan bawa aku ke tempat itu... Aku benci tempat itu...

"_**Kau tidak mau pulang ya... Kalau begitu, ayo naik ke sepedaku, aku akan membawamu keliling kota, mungkin itu akan membuatmu lebih tenang"**_

Ia tersenyum kepadaku, senyuman pertama yang kudapat sejak saat itu...

Angin menerpa rambutku... hawa dingin terus menusuk tubuhku

"_**Kau kedinginan? Kita berhenti sebentar di kedai minuman sana ya"**_

Aku meminum minuman hangat yang diberikannya sehingga tubuhku menjadi sedikit lebih hangat...

"_**kau masih mau melanjutkan perjalanan? Tapi sebelum itu... pakai ini, jangan dilepas lagi"**_

Ia memberiku jaket yang ia pakai dan aku memakainya, hangat... ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan kehangatan dari seseorang sejak saat itu

"_**Kau sudah tenang? Mau ku antar pulang sekarang?"**_

Tidak... Aku tidak ingin pulang... aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama...

"_**Masih tidak mau pulang? Kalau kau tidak pulang mereka akan khawatir..." **_

Tidak mungkin mereka khawatir... mereka ingin aku pergi dari kehidupan mereka, aku tidak dibutuhkan... aku hanya sampah bagi mereka

"_**Baiklah... kita akan berkeliling lebih lama lagi..."**_

Salju terus turun... menghapus jejakku dan dia, walaupun hawa dingin menyelimuti kota ini, aku tetap merasa hangat, jika bersamamu... Ku harap waktu bisa berhenti dan kita akn terus bersama di atas tumpukan salju yang turun...

**The End**

**Silahkan pakai imajinasi kalian sendiri untuk mengisi beberapa hal yang Mitsuki tidak jelaskan dalan FF ini #authormales #ditendang**

**Wait for the other chapters! Next chapter is in English! (siap-siap bawa kamus #plak)**

_**Arigato for reading**_

_**Gomen for my mistakes**_

_**Review if you want...**_


	2. Chapter 2

I Want to Die, but...

**Hello! Meet again with Mitsuki! I use English this time because this chapter is in English, well just like I said in the previous chapter, you can use your own characters!**

_**("bla bla bla")**_ : Boy

_Bla bla bla_ : Girl mind (or boy if you want this to be a yaoi ff XD)

("bla bla bla") : Girl speak

**Disclaimer : I just own this story, nothing else.**

_I want to leave this world... _

_I want to end my useless life... _

_I'm not needed..._

_Just for what purpose do I life? Why do I life? I don't understand at all..._

"_**Hey! Stop! You can kill yourself with it...!"**_

_No... Don't stop me... Leave me alone..._

"_**Give me that knife!"**_

_Don't take that knife from me..._

"_**sigh... Come with me!"**_

No... I don't want to go with you... I don't want to go anywhere... I just want to go die...

"You don't want to come with me? Fine then... I'll stay here until you clam down"

Stupid... Why don't you just go away...?

Time flies by and he still here... Holding my knife so that I can't kill myself...

"Give me that knife..."

"_**Finally you spoke!"**_

"Give me that knife!"

"_**No way! I won't let you kill yourself!"**_

"Give me that knife! I want to die! Just leave me alone! If I die, it's not your problem right?!"

"_**It is my problem! If you die I..."**_

_Quiet... we both quiet for a minute and he begun to say something again_

"_**Didn't you ever think that, there's someone who still care about you? And very worried about you right now?"**_

_No... There's no one who care about me... They all just think me like a trash... I'm not needed... I'm useless..._

"_**If you thinking that there's no one who care about you, then you're wrong... there is someone who really care about you..." **_

"Lie..."

"_**It's not a lie..."**_

"You're lying... I don't believe you... I won't believe you! There's no one who still care about me! I'm useless... I'm not needed... "

"_**You have to believe me..."**_

"No! I won't! All youu said was a lie! Everything in my life was a lie!"

**GRAB!**

_He hugging me... I can scent his body... I can feel his warmth..._

"_**I'm not lying... I DO care about you..."**_

"No... You're lying..."

"_**Just how many times do I have to say that I'm not lying to you!"**_

_Then... he kiss my lips... he kiss me so tenderly... I... I want to push him... But... I... I... can't..._

"_**See? I'm not lying... I love you..."**_

**THE END**

**Lol I can't stop laughing like an idiot... Anyway, please review if this story is good... and sorry for my gammar...**


End file.
